


Shapes

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [19]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Shapes

"You seriously don't know what 'the creeps' are, Scully?"

She takes only a second to catch up to his conversation. She's become accustomed to him picking up threads hours--days--after the conversation was abandoned. This particular one was an exchange on the case they are on their way home from. "I know what 'the creeps' are," she sighs. 

"Really? Because it didn't seem like it," he says, navigating the streets to her apartment. It only took two times of her telling him where to turn at each corner for him to remember how to get to her place. She had mapped out the route to his apartment before she had to drive there the first time--that had been part of the driving lessons from her father--but she let him guide her once anyways.

"It was more a reaction to hearing a grown man use it in a sentence, I think," she says honestly. 

Mulder eyes her suspiciously. "Grown men get the creeps too, Scully." He pulls up in front of her apartment, but doesn't put the car in park. If it were up to him, he'd follow her inside. Not for any other reason than to just share space with her. Talking to her while she busied herself with unpacking and tidying up. But he knows she likes time alone. 

"Thanks. Good to know," she grins, side-eyeing him as she gets out of the car. He pops the trunk for her and she retrieves her overnight bag. 

"See you at work in the morning," he shouts before she closes the door on him.


End file.
